Whoops wrong one
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: Aqua, makes a mistake in using the wrong spell. But things don't exactly take a turn for the worst. Rokunami one shot please R&R XD
1. I cant stop

A Fight To Remember

Authors note: So this is my first fanfic and im really excited to see what everyone thinks of it no flames please

Ps: shout out to kiome yasha my fav rokunami fanfic writer :D

It was another day for roxas, the usual training and chores assigned to him by master yen-sid

"Morning!" Namine called as she ran towards Roxas.

Roxas blushed he had always had a crush on the girl but never had the nerve to confess.

" so umm what are you doin up so early?" Roxas asked un able to stop staring..

Namine noticed this and blushed. She was about to reply when master yen-sid called them into his room.

" Now as you know your mark of mastery exams are in 1 month so you both need to be training. " Master yen-sid stated as his two pupils nodded in agreement.

" That's why a new keyblade master, Aqua will be giving you both extra training. "Roxas and Namine both were excited for it was not often that someone got to train with master Aqua.

"Hmm I wonder what her fighting style is." Said Roxas trying to get his mind off Namine.

"Maybe she can teach us new spells!" Namine exclaimed as she was getting really excited.

Master yen-sid coughed to get their attention and told them to be sure and study their current spells as to be prepared to show aqua. Finally both keyblade warriors were dismissed.

"Hey roxas um you wanna I dunno meet in the library to review our spells? "Namine asked nervous.

"Um s-sure ." Roxas said blushing.

* * *

 **This is the end of chqpter one i hope you all like it**


	2. Wrong spell

**Chapter 2: Violence**

Later that day…

" MEGA FLARE! "Namine shouted swinging her keyblade down causing a bright light to engulf the area.

"whoa." Was all Roxas could say as the light slowly disappeared leaving a glow on Namine that made Roxas stare in awe for he believed that was the most beautiful thing he had saw in his life.

"Great job!" Aqua praised as the light was fully gone.

"Ok Roxas now your turn". But roxas didn't he seemed not to ne focused on his straining but on something else.

"Umm hey roxas you there?" Namine said waving her hand in his back and forth.

Roxas quickly snapped out of it shivering as he did.

"Oh s-sorry ."Roxas said getting ready to cast the transcendence spell.

Gravity had shifted as Roxas started to float.

"Great! You both are doing so well! "Aqua praised

"Yea that was amazing Roxas!" Namine said making Roxas blush.

Aqua notices this this and smirks. You guys can take a break now." Aqua says and leaves those two Alone.

"Hmm maybe a love spell would work." Aqua said as she was flipping through a spell book. Suddenly she notices a heart on the page and without reading the name she memorizes it, but little did she know that the spell was….. Lust.

"Here you guys go." Aqua said giving them each some pink lemonade.

After they drank it they claimed to start to feel weird.

"What is in this?" Both Roxas and Namine ask in union.

"Nothing special just the usual." Aqua replied smirking to herself .

"Ok now you two are gonna spar against each other. "

As the battle started to heat up Aqua un noticeability left.

Soon the battle field was covered in frozen bushes , and burning grass patches.

In the library..

" That spell should be taking affect right about now. " Aqua said looking back at the spell book until she realized something..

Back at the battle field…

Roxas and Namine were struggling against each other trying to make the other fall when suddenly their keyblades disappeared. Namine lost her balance and fell on top of Roxas. Namine, not being able to take it anymore passionately kissed Roxas. Roxas was shocked but his instincts took over and he kissed back. At first it was pure and passionate but soon turned violent as Roxas had Namine pinned her against a tree

"I have to stop them before it gets out of hand!" Aqua stated as she was running to the entrance of the land of departure castle..

This was a normal day for kitaru as he was gonna ask Roxas to go to the beach with him in destiny islands.

"Hey roxas wa- O.O" Kitaru had stumbled upon a awkward scene as

He saw Roxas being pinned to the tree and Namine kissing him… violently.

" Are they even breathing? " Kitaru said before being pulled behind the frozen bush.

"Shh!" Said Aqua as kitaru almost screamed. Neither of them noticing that that Namine had taken off Roxas's jacket revealing his under shirt.(the undershirt seen in kh 2)

"I have to find a spell to get rid of …..that ." Aqua pointed at roxas and Namine now noticing his jacket on the ground.

" Look I'll stop this now." Kitaru said casting firaga at them

But much to his surprise Namine subconsciously used reflect setting a near by bush on fire.

Giving up they both headed to master yen-sid for help and when they had came back with them they found Roxas bare chested and Namine only in her tank top with her skirt off and they were still kissing.

Kitaru and Aqua were shocked but Mater yen-sid simply cast sleep on the 2 and in an instant they were asleep in each others arms… ( by the way they are both 16)

Roxas and Namine woke up at the same time with each other remembering exactly what happened….

"Well that was intense." Namine said slightly daydreaming.

"Yeah." Said Roxas almost wishing it didn't end.

"I wonder why we went bezerk like that." Namine said neither of them realizing that Aqua was at the door watching them (# creeper)

"I don't know but I loved it. " Roxas said as he leaned in to kiss Namine.

"I bet you did." Namine said smirking as she closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. Soon Roxas started to kiss her neck.

"Ahem!" Aqua stated stopping them from continuing .

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison .

"Yeah I really used the wrong spell." Aqua said to herself.

 **Well that was my very first fanfiction about my favorite kh couple I hope you enjoy and plz give me good reveiws btw : I am gonna write astro boy fanfics for those who are interested XD Kitaru Hakiashi out**


End file.
